The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of alstroemeria originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered among my collection of alstroemeria varieties maintained under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Sabana de Bogota - Madrid (Cund), Colombia for developmental purposes. The new variety was selected from a mass planting of seeds resulting from undocumented crosses.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Alexa` was by propagation of vegetative cuttings in Bogota, Colombia. Asexual reproduction through successive generations has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Alexa` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Alexa` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. Phenotypic expression may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length and growing and cultural conditions.